Tomy Trains of The Southern Railway, LMS, GWR, LNER, and British Railways That TrainBoy43 Should Do.
Here is a list of trains that TrainBoy43 should do for his Tomy remakes of Thomas and Friends. List of Steam Engines and Coaches To Do Southern Railway Steam Engines *T9 No. 120 *Blue Tank Engine *Sir Lamiel No. 777 *Repton No. 30926 *Stowe No. 928 *Bluebell No. 323 *Stepney No. 55 *Fenchurch No. 672 *City of Wells No. 34092 *257 Squdaron No. 34072 *Tangmere No. 34067 *Bodmin No. 34016 *Swanage No. 34105 *Taw Valley No. 34027 *Canadian Pacific No. 35005 *Port Line No. 35027 *Clan Line No. 35028 Railway Coaches *Southern Region Coaches *Crimson and Cream Coaches *Maroon Coaches *Blue and Grey Coaches *Chocolate and Cream Colored Coaches *Intercity Coaches *Pullman Coaches *GNER Saloon Coach *Southern Region Baggage Car *Blue and Grey Baggage Car *Green and Yellow Coaches *Red Baggage Car *Gresley Teak Coaches *Pullman Observation Coach *GWR Chocolate and Cream Colored Autocoaches *Caledonian Coaches *LNWR Observation Coach *SE&CR Southern Coaches *SE&CR Maroon Coaches Railway Freight Cars *Foolish Freight Cars Railway Caboose *Southern Railway Caboose Diesels *Diesels *Electric Diesels LMS Steam Engines *George Stephenson No. 44767 *Sovereign No. 44871 *No. 44932 *No. 5025 *Alderman A.E. Drapper No. 5305 *The Lancashire Fulisher No. 5407 *Eric Tracey No. 45428 *Kolhapur No. 5593 *Bahamas No. 45596 *Princess Elizabeth No. 6201 *Princess Magaret Rose No. 46203 *Duchess of Hamilton No. 46229 GWR Steam Engines *City of Truro No. 3440 *Hinton Manor No. 7819 *Foxcote Manor No. 7822 *Odney Manor No. 7828 *Witherslack Hall No. 6990 *Burton Agnes No. 6998 *Nunney Castle No. 5029 *Defiant No. 5080 *Nunney Castle No. 7029 *King Edward 1 No. 6024 LNER Steam Engines *Butler Henderson No. 506 (62660) *Green Arrow No. 4771 *The Great Marquess No. 3442 *Mayflower No. 1306 *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 *Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 *Union of South Africa (Osprey) No. 60009 *Merlin No. 60027 *William Whitelaw No. 60004 *Mallard No. 4468 *Blue Peter No. 532 (60532) British Railways Steam Engines *Britannia No. 70000 *Oliver Cromwell No. 70013 *Duke of Gloucester No. 71000 *The Green Knight No. 75029 *No. 75069 *No. 75078 *Evening Star No. 92220 Special Guests From G.W.R. *Owain Glyndwr No. 7 *No. 6106 *No. 3205 *Goliath No. 5239 *No. 1466 *Earl of Berkeley No. 3217 *Ajax No. 6435 *No. 6412 *No. 9466 *No. 4561 *No. 5572 *No. 4566 *No. 1638 *No. 5619 *No. 6619 *No. 7752 *No. 7760 *No. 5775 *No. 2857 *Lydham Manor No. 7827 *Earl Bathurst No. 5051 *King George V No. 6000 *Pendennis Castle No. 4079 Special Guests From L.N.E.R. *Silver Link No. 2509 *No. 251 *No. 990 *Glen Douglas No. 256 *Gordon Highlander No. 49 *No. 65033 *No. 8217 *No. 2392 *No. 5 *Maude No. 673 *No. 1247 *Joem No. 69023 *Lord of the Isles No. 2005 *No. 69523 *No. 69621 *No. 901 *No. 54 Special Guests From British Steam *City of Peterborough No. 73050 *No. 75027 *No. 80064 *No. 76079 *No. 76017 *No. 76031 *No. 80079 *No. 80080 *No. 80135 *Sturdee No. 601 *Franklin D. Roosevelt No. 701 *Dame Vera Lynn No. 3672 *No. 92240 Special Guests From L.M.S. *No. 419 *No. 828 *No. 52322 *1 0-6-0STE Engine *1 2-4-2 Tank Engine *No. 49395 *No. 58926 (1054) *No. 58850 *No. 41708 *No. 47279 *No. 47383 *No. 47357 *No. 43924 *No. 53809 *No. 53808 *No. 53807 *No. 1000 *No. 103 *No. 41241 *No. 46443 *No. 48151 Special Guests From Southern Railway Steam *Calbourne No. 24 *No. 11 *Freshwater No. 8 *Baxter No. 3 *Martello No. 662 *No. 488 *No. 30583 *Normandy No. 96 *No. 30064 *Big Jim No. 72 *Maunsell No. 65 *Sutton No. 10 *No. 120 *No. 245 *No. 506 *Greene King No. 841 *No. 541 *Lord Nelson No. 850 *No. 1618 *No. 31874 *No. 737 *No. 65 *No. 592 *No. 263 *Bluebell No. 323 *No. 1556 *Poplar No. 70 *Stepney No. 55 *Brighton Works No. 377S *Fenchurch No. 672 Metroplitan Railway *Metropolitan Railway 0-4-4 Tank Engine No. 1 Category:TrainBoy43